youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2". It will appeared on YouTube. Cast: * Woody - Russell (Up) * Buzz Lightyear - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Jessie - Eille Fredricksen (Up) * Mr. Potato Head - Remy (Ratatouille) * Mrs. Potato Head - Emile (Ratatouille) * Slinky Dog - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rex - Disgust (Inside Out) * Hamm - Ferdinand * Bo Peep - Kevin (Up) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soliders - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Molly - Penny (The Rescuers) * Buster - Dino (The Flintstones) * RC - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Lenny - Blu (Rio) * Mr. Shark - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Mr. Mike - Pingu (Pingu) * Roly Poly Clown - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Snake - Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Robot - Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers) * Barrel of Monkeys - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Kittens (The Aristocats) * Etch - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Alex (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Troll Doll - E.B. (Hop) * Bullseye - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Trash Can Toys - Themselves * Wheezy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Al - Van Pelt (Jumanji) and Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Charles Muntz (Up) * Geri the Cleaner - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Tour Guide Barbie - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Utility Belt Buzz - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Emily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Amy - Lupe (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Flik - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Heimlich - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) Scenes: # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Carl Fredricksen's Mission # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 2 - Russell's Lost Hat/It's Dino! # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 3 - Russell's Tail Gets Ripped # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 4 - Russell Meets Big Bird/Catnapped by Van Pelt # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 5 - Meet Van Pelt # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 6 - The Roundup Gang # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 7 - Russell's Roundup # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 8 - Russell Nearly Loses His Tail # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 9 - Crossing the Road # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 10 - Arrival of Gargamel/At Van Pelt's Animal Barn # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 11 - Human Switch/The Cats Aisle # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 12 - Van Pelt's Plan # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 13 - Ellie Fredricksen's Story/("When She Loved Me") # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 14 - Into the Vents # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 15 - To the Rescue!/Russell Stays # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 16 - Battle with Ermesto de la Cruz # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 17 - Russell vs. Van Pelt # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 18 - Russell Vs. Charles Muntz/Saving Ellie Fredricksen # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 19 - Welcome Home # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) part 20 - End Credits # Animal Story 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Outtakes Movie Used: * Toy Story 2 (1999) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Up (2009) * Ratatouille (2007) * Inside Out (2003) * Ferdinand (2017) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Brave (2012) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Flintstones (1960) * The Flintstones (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown (2015) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Pingu (1986) * The Angry Beavers (1997) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * The Aristocats (1970) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2008) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Hop (2011) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Sesame Street (1969) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland (1999) * Jumanji (1995) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Tarzan (1999) * Coco (2017) * The Incredibles (2004) * Rabbids Invasion (2013) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) Sound Effects: * Goofy Holler * Wilhelm Scream Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movie Sequels Category:TomandJerryFan360 Animated Movies